


安那其主义者在世界终结前找肏

by innocentya



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sweet Home Alabama Fusion, Friends to Lovers, M/M, comrades to lovers, implied police violence
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24472282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innocentya/pseuds/innocentya
Summary: 在一场事先张扬肢体冲突的游行的前夜，让·勃鲁维尔荣幸地敲响了巴阿雷家的门。（雾）Translated from French - see notes.
Relationships: Bahorel/Jean Prouvaire
Kudos: 2





	安那其主义者在世界终结前找肏

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anarchiste recherche baise pré-fin du monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281147) by [OrpheusCrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned). 
  * A translation of [Anarchiste recherche baise pré-fin du monde](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20281147) by [OrpheusCrowned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrpheusCrowned/pseuds/OrpheusCrowned). 



> A translation of Anarchiste recherche baise pré-fin du monde by OrpheusCrowned.

抬起头，他能看到巴阿雷的窗子。仍有一点光在亮着，柔和地透出来，电视机的光。让·勃鲁维尔紧了紧他的外套。（坦白讲，他犹豫着要不要里面什么都不穿就过来，但这个月，十一月的雪可真多，一下子就打消了他的念头。关于这一点，还有一种极高的可能性，那就是巴阿雷根本没有这个脑回路。）  
最后看了一眼，他走进大楼的门廊，按响了铃。  
巴阿雷的声音过了几分钟才出现。当他回应时，他心情似乎很坏，对被打扰到深感不满。不过，巴阿雷天生心情就很坏。  
“是谁？”  
“勃鲁维尔。”  
回应他的是沉默，在门开启前极短的沉默。  
“上来。”  
大厅很暗，只有路灯照明，但他仍毫不犹豫地走向楼梯，然后一直上到三楼——右边的第二扇门。他已经来过这里，来过很多次。  
他上来时，门开着，电视关了。房间内传出沉沉的脚步声和闷闷的脏话。偷偷探出眼睛，热安笑嘻嘻地看他的朋友收拾起袜子和内裤，还有一个啤酒瓶，把它们一股脑塞进冰箱和一篮子脏衣服里，房间乱七八糟。  
“来，来，进来。”  
巴阿雷的公寓，在蒙特勒伊（Montreuil），对热安来说是个熟悉亲切的地方。ABC之友挤在这儿的长沙发上，在这儿的桌子上计划着那些行动，在这个电视机前面追着看——有人坐在扶手椅上，有人穿着西装就坐在地上——两轮选举的结果。他们商议、辩论、争吵的回声，有时甚至在寂静的夜中听得过于分明，昭示出此情此景多么不合时宜。他一个人过来，他的头稍稍低着的样子，他搅来搅去他长着雀斑的修长的手指的样子，这些都确定无疑地说明，他来并不不是为了讨论明天游行的安保（ Service d’ordre）。  
在灶台的一角，巴阿雷烧着热水，他拿出一个茶包，然后弯下腰从电冰箱里拿出新一罐啤酒。热安的眼光黏在他背上，黏在他T恤下面稍稍凸起一点的肩胛骨上，黏在他剃得光光的，朝他手上的活儿前倾着的脖颈上。这是他熟悉的一个剪影。比公寓还熟悉，显然，他也说不上这份熟悉持续多久了。步态，肩膀的角度，转头的方式——即使在人群中远远一瞥，只要看到巴阿雷，他总能体会到一阵把他抓住的喜乐。  
他吸了一口气，然后一言不发地呼出来。  
“那么，什么风把你吹来了？  
当巴阿雷把沸水倒进壶里，茶香即刻四溢出来，是热安最爱的茶叶的木质芬芳，香气令他笑起来。巴阿雷问都没问，他们如此地了解对方——ABC之友们互相以一种纠缠不清，极少政治化的方式彼此联结。  
我们不应该爱一起斗争的同志。安灼拉很久以前这样对他讲过，在一天晚上集会之前。热安不同意，但在他朋友的眼神中有些东西暗示着这不仅只关乎一个政治讨论。热安还是不同意。  
“是关于明天的事儿。”  
他在巴阿雷一直背对着他的肩膀上没有读出一丁点紧张，他的手忙着清洗一只茶杯。  
“发生什么了？传单有问题？”  
“不，完全没有。”  
他为什么要为一个传单的问题按门铃？  
终于，巴阿雷转过身来对着他，把冒着热气的茶杯递给热安，他靠着料理台，开了一罐啤酒。  
杯子灼着他的掌心，虽然平时他会尽可能长时间慢慢地品尝，但一杯热茶并不是临时用来勾引人的理想的小道具。为了给自己一点勇气，他把茶送到唇边，吞了一口，然后两口，然后停下这个姿态，好闻一闻散发出来的茶香。他耗着时间，现在，他感觉到巴阿雷问询的目光定格在他身上。直到他的喉咙被妥帖地烫熟了，他才找到开口说话的勇气。  
“弗以伊说，明天大概会出问题。”  
他抬起眼睛，巴阿雷专注地——转瞬变得不安地凝视着他，他现在不能停下来。  
“我来是为了确保之后没什么可后悔的。”  
他震惊于没有听到自己的声音发颤，更震惊于巴阿雷在他面前沉默着，啤酒瓶被遗忘在料理台上。慢慢地，他的朋友松开交叉着的手臂。瞬间，各种可以预见的剧情划过他的脑海，其中最合情合理的一种是，他会被撵出公寓，伴随着巨大的笑声。但笑声并未到来。  
“你比我拥有更多的勇气。”  
一瞬间他以为自己听错了。然后巴阿雷慢慢地走近他，朝他的面颊伸出手，停下。他的声音迟疑着。  
“如果我理解错了，打断我。你想要……那个？在明天之前？如果从没有…… ”  
热安拉住他的手，引导着他的动作。  
吻是轻柔的，巴阿雷的嘴唇是热的。他有过机会回到这个怀抱中，为了一支舞，或当小团体紧紧拥抱在一起互相给予勇气的时候。甚至有一次，巴阿雷当着警察的面，把他从一步要命的距离拎回到后面，用自己的身体保护着他。但这一次，仅仅是为了他这个人，这个拥抱绝不是偶然或是运气的结果，在他们之间，有些东西再也不存在了，就像倒塌的墙壁。他朋友的手很大，放在他身上时似乎小心翼翼。然后巴阿雷推倒他，让他毫无抵抗地倒在沙发上，巴阿雷把他放在自己膝头，尽可能地放上去。坐在巴阿雷身上，他把自己的胯部紧压到对方的胯上，然后当巴阿雷的手臂紧紧环住他时，这夺去了萦绕在他们嘴间的呼吸。  
他们把手机闹铃设定在同一时间。头天晚上之后——这一切又回来了，就好像他们没睡过一样，巴阿雷的嘴唇贴在热安的脖子上，热安的牙齿咬在巴阿雷的肩上，热安的指甲扒在巴阿雷的肩胛上，巴阿雷的手摸在热安的腰上，他的阴茎贴着他他的髋部挨着他——早晨就不一样了，他们没有什么时间。他们准备好了，极有效率地，他们给手机充好电，准备好胃药、围巾、游泳眼镜和传单。为了以防万一，热安前夜就把东西准备好了。这让巴阿雷在意识到后笑了出来，当开门出发时，巴阿雷不经意地拉起他的手，吻在掌心，轻轻轻轻地。  
他们一起到达集合地点。古费拉克、博须埃和米西什塔已经在发宣传单，而爱潘妮在和游行安保最后强调着，他们将是面对条子的第一条防线。在烧灼的气氛中，面孔是冷静的。有人喊出一个口号，迅速地，这个口号掀起高潮，并且越来越强。人群一点一点向前推进，哪怕共和国保安队试图驱赶打头的游行队伍（Cortège de tête）。催泪弹。在所有这一切之中，有一个瞬间，巴阿雷搂住了热安的肩膀。

**Author's Note:**

> 《悲惨世界》中，冉阿让的工厂开设在Montreuil sur mer，本文中，作者设定巴阿雷住在Montreuil-sous-Bois，位于巴黎郊区，属于平民区。  
> Service d’ordre，在法国，工会有维持游行示威秩序和安保的责任，但他们的立场往往与警察并不相同。  
> 胃药、围巾和游泳眼镜等均为游行中通常需要的装备，主要为了对抗催泪瓦斯造成的伤害。  
> 共和国保安队即CRS。是法国国家警察下属的一只专门部队。  
> Cortège de tête通常就是我们所说的Black Bloc。


End file.
